We're adopting WHAT?
by ahhcrapzombiesRUN
Summary: Ok this is just a little plot bunny for me. What if Lucky from season 6 episode 8, didn't get a chance to walk away but was stopped and brought to the boys by a strange young girl.


**A/N: ok so I had this idea when I first watched this episode of Supernatural that would not go away, so one day I was bored enough to put it onto my computer, I do not own this. Believe me if I did, Cas would be in every episode. Now this might be continued if people show enough interest and reviews are good, it would be the rest of season 6...but with Lucky added.**

**Summary: Lucky gets intercepted by a very strange girl who gets him to certain people before they leave town**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **

Lucky sadly turned away from his former families home, if he was in dog form his tail and ears would have been drooping. Miserable; he was just about to change when a girl walked past him on the sidewalk and put a hand on his arm. Startled, he turned to look at her; brown hair with streaks of blonde and red, about average height and a little on the skinny side with black sunglasses on covering her eyes.

"Wait, I have something to ask you." The girl said.

Lucky turned to fully face her and tilted his head.

"Would you be willing to be adopted by those two hunters that saved your former families life?"

"I g-guess so, if they would be nice to me…and how do you know what I am?"

"I know a lot of things Lucky." The girl smiled a tiny little smile, barely noticeable unless you were looking. "Come with me", she said.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Lucky hated that he had to ask, but he wanted to clear things up.

"Would I hurt you in the middle of the street, with a whole bunch of witnesses when you could just as easily change and bite me? Now, hold on just one second I'll be right back." Walking torwards Mandy's knocking on the door, the girl patiently waited. The door opened and Mandy walked out and said, "I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR ME OR MY SON AGAIN!" Lucky heard and bowed his head, now more depressed than ever.

The girl calmly waited for the storm to pass and while the door was being slammed in her face she stuck her boot covered foot in the door, preventing it from closing. Mandy was shocked that it wasn't that dog-man but a girl. "Who are you and what do you want? Are you with him?"

"No I am not but I have a question to ask of you?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Was he a good dog?"

"But he's not a dog, he's a sick sick…" She was cut off by the girl, "WAS he a good dog?"

She lowered her head and just silently nodded. The girl was satisfied and took her boot out of the door. About to leave, she turned around and said, "You're missing out on what could have been a very good family member, he turned against his pack for you and fought for you. Just thought you should know that."

"Alright lucky, let's go." Walking down the steps she stopped in front of him.

"Should I change?"

The girl shrugged, "if you would like. Now, what I'm going to do is make sure Dean and Sam will take you. Ah! Here's a Petsmart, let's go."

~~~~~About 40 minutes later~~~~~

Dean heard a knocking on the motel door. Sam was currently taking a shower so Dean had to answer it. Making sure his gun was loaded and within easy access, he opened it. To his surprise a girl was standing out front with a dog bed and a duffel bag. All of a sudden his eyes opened wide. "Look lady, I don't know who the hell you are but if that's who I think it is, he should be sent to the pound."

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yeah, really" turning to shut the door, the girl put her foot in the door. Dean sighed and opened the door to let both of them inside. "What brings you here…with him."

"Oh, I just have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh, no. No no no." Shaking his head, Dean wouldn't take his eyes off the german shepard.

"If you do this for me, if you need something in return I will gladly help you. Lucky here could be a valuable asset to you and your brother. He can track, and provide an alert system. He's intelligent and would rarely bother you. All you would need to do is provide him with his food and water and let him out so he can take care of his business. He has promised me that he would stay in dog form unless he wanted to stretch his legs or if you needed an extra hand. In return, the next time you need help on fighting the apocalypse, call me. As long as you have Lucky, you will always have my assistance."

Dean just stared incredulously at the girl as she finished up speaking.

"Well?"

"Alright fine damnit, I'll take him. Sam and Bobby won't be too happy. He better not try to bite us while we're sleeping."

"Oh no, I made him do a scouts honor. So….where should I put his stuff?"

"Just put it right at the end of the bed, we won't be staying that long anyway; what's in the duffel bag?" Lucky moved from the girl's side to the bed and started investigating.

The girl responded, "Oh, just a few of his meager possessions, clothes and a leash. I have his collar here in my hand. Lucky come here."

Lucky came over from the bed where he had been sniffing his new dog bed and obediently sat in front of the girl. Kneeling down, she put the collar on him that was sitting in her hands; it was black leather with chrome skull and crossbones on it. It jingled lightly as she put it on because of the tag reading:

_Lucky_

_Dean & Sam Winchester_

_(876) 555-0955_

"There ya go Lucks, be good, your cell phone is in your bag with my number on it, feel free to call if they're giving you problems," leaning down she whispered in his ear, "pretty soon they'll be treating you like family before you know it. And if they threaten to throw you out, just tell them that I'm a powerful being and can kick they're asses ten ways from Sunday. OK?"

Lucky nodded and went to go lay down in a corner where he would hardly be noticed and not underfoot.

"Alright then, that's everything. Treat him good, he just wants a second chance. Bye Dean-o. Say hello to Cassy and Samster for me."

Shocked that the girl knew Cas's name, he turned to look at Lucky laying down. Sam opened the door and practically ran for his gun, "Dean…is that…Lucky?"

Dean chuckled humorlessly, nodded and said, "Apparently we adopted a dog without so much as our say so."

Lucky looked up at Sam and gave a soft woof, before sighing and putting his head back down on his paws. "Bobby isn't going to like this…" Sam said.

"Oh, don't I know it." Dean sighed.


End file.
